The Topaz Eyed Hitchhiker
by JateSkateFate815
Summary: Bella Swan picks up a hitchhiker. A topaz-eyed hitchhiker. Bedward fluff. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**The Topaz-Eyed Hitchhiker**

**Hello, everyone! This was just an idea that came into my head one day! Thank you to Keely Jade and othspnluver for helping me! This is AU, and Edward is _not _a vampire.**

**

* * *

**

I was never one to make smart decisions. Especially after my judgment has been clouded by an argument I got in with my dad earlier. I didn't care, though. I sped down the highway in my red truck at ninety miles per hour through the pouring rain, not bothering to brake for animals. It's not like I hit any…

I'd been driving for a couple of hours already, and I'd almost gotten into Canada.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure standing on the side of the road in a hitchhiker's position. Immediately my 'Inner Charlie' started screaming at me. "Don't pick that person up! Haven't you seen _The Hitcher?!" _Well, me and Charlie weren't going to win any Father/Daughter Duo of the Year awards anytime soon, so "screw it," I thought. It was raining after all, and that person was probably freezing.

I _was scared_… _to death_. I _had _seen _The Hitcher. _Both of them, actually, and I was definitely shaking in my Converse sneakers. But, of course I stopped anyway. Again with me not making smart decisions. I made sure that there were no cars behind me, and I put the car in reverse, backed up to the person and rolled down my window.

"Do you need a ride?" I yelled over the rain. As the figure came into view, I realized that it was a man. He was dressed in a black jacket and blue jeans which were completely soaked. His jacket wasn't zipped all of the way, so I could see his white wife beater underneath his jacket.

The man chuckled from underneath his hood. "Why else would I be standing out here in the pouring rain like this?" He asked, taking the stance again. I ignored his comment, and focused on his voice. He had the most beautiful, velvety voice that I had ever heard. "Yes I do need a ride, thank you, Miss." He walked around to the other side of the door and opened it ever so lightly, gently placed his soaked bag on the floor and his drenched body made its way into my truck.

"No," I said, shaking my head. I hate when people address me as "miss." It makes me feel old, and I'm only seventeen. "My-my name's Bella."

He pulled off his hood, and I saw the most beautiful sight before me. It was like I let a Greek god inside my car. He was stunning. His sparkling topaz eyes and his unbelievably sexy crooked smile… I was speechless. He was amazing. His hair was pressed against his forehead and his cheek from being soaked. I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering down to where his chest. His jacket was still closed unfortunately, but I did catch a glimpse. He was handsome, _fine, _gorgeous, unreal, godlike. Even those words were too tame for what he was. He was heaven-sent. "I'm Edward."

"Oh." I hoped that he didn't notice me staring at him for so long, but how could he not have? I was staring at him for the longest time. An awkward silence started to build, us hearing nothing but the rain beating on the roof of the car. After a while, I noticed him staring at me. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. I noticed that I hadn't even started the car up again, and I was slightly embarrassed, but it was nighttime, and no one was behind us. He was completely soaked, I remembered, and I had Charlie's jacket in the backseat of my truck.

"You're freezing, here you can wear my jacket," I told him as I reached in the back seat of the truck. I heard him unzip his jacket, and drop it onto his bag. I quickly handed him the jacket catching a glimpse of his well defined arms and the white wife beater clinging to his chest. _Wow. _"Thank you," he said with a nod.

"So uh, Edward. Where are you headed?" I asked for the sake of suspending the silence. I turned the heat on for him, so he could warm up faster. He was still shivering slightly.

"Forks," He simply answered smiling, while staring into my eyes. I could've melted right into my seat. But luckily I was stronger than that. I just nodded and shrugged off my infatuation. I put my foot on the pedal and took off. Sweet. I was headed that way too… but it's not like I would tell him that.

"Have you ever done this before, Bella? Picked up a hitchhiker?" He asked with curious eyes. He seemed like a natural at this so it seemed like hitchhiking wasn't new to him.

No, no, I haven't. But I wasn't about to tell him that. "Yeah, yeah. All the time," was my answer, but he didn't seem to buy it. He smirked. Oh, my God, his beautiful smirk. I almost couldn't pay attention to my driving because of that. And if we both died in a car accident then it would have been his fault. His fault for being so incredibly captivating.

"No… I haven't." _Keep your eyes on the road. Keep your eyes on the road, Bella, _I thought as I heard his laugh deep in his throat. Was he laughing at me? Was he amused by my comment? Wait, why do I even care? I don't even know the guy.

"So, Bella, what brings you out here?" He asked turning towards me, with his eyes dancing. I wondered what he was so excited about.

I turned to look at him as I slowed down from driving. "Shouldn't I be asking _you _that?"

Again, he smirked. "I don't know. Should you?"

There it was again. The smirk. At least it wasn't his crooked smile again from when he got into the truck. If it was, I would probably pass out and kill us both. I quickly smiled back, I mean how could I not, then I decided to answer his question just to get it out of the way. "I got in a fight with my dad earlier, and I took off."

His head was titled sideways, like he was going to ask me what the fight was about. I kept my eyes ahead, hoping that he wouldn't press the issue any further. He got the hint. After a few moments, I decided to break the silence. "Are you gonna answer _my _question?"

"And I thought you forgot about that," he grinned. "I was visiting a friend."

_A friend. _A girlfriend? "So she let you off on the side of the road in the rain?"

He shook his head lightly, turning to look at me yet again. He was _amused. Extremely amused. _"What makes you so sure that this person is a woman?"

I felt my face get hot, so I _knew _that I was blushing. "I don't know," I mumbled under my breath. I quickly looked over at him from the corner of my eye while still keeping my eyes on the road. "Have you- have you seen yourself?" I cringed waiting for his response. _This is _so _embarrassing. _

He lost it. He was laughing _so hard. _I guess he doesn't get that a lot. Which would be surprising. _Very surprising. _He stopped abruptly and looked over at me, still smiling his eyes catching the highway lights as I drove by them. "Have _you_?"

I was getting frustrated about how I could _never _get a straight answer from him. But what was bothering me at the moment was not knowing what he meant by that. "Wh-what does that mean?"

"What I meant was… before you told me about the argument with your father; I figured you had a disagreement with a boyfriend."

Is he hitting on me? "I don't have a boyfriend. I've never had a boyfriend," I said gripping the steering wheel tighter and tighter. I looked out of the window, then up. The rain was starting to slow. Maybe I shouldn't have told a complete stranger that, I don't even know why I did. But I didn't feel like he was some creepy stalker. I felt safe with him.

He nodded to himself. "Which would explain why you're picking up strange men on the side of the road, right?" He smirked.

And I melted. A small whimper escaped my lips, and I don't think he heard me. "You're not strange," I said in a small, coy voice. He laughed a silky laugh that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Well I don't know why you haven't had boyfriends. You're a very beautiful girl, Bella."

Yes, I was extremely flattered. No one's ever told me that before. Charlie has, but he _has _to say that; he's my father. But this was different. Edward was almost a complete stranger, and we've only been driving along for forty-five minutes. I still couldn't believe he had said that. I had no idea how to answer that question. "Oh, uh… thank you."

He smiled the biggest, most adorable "Cheshire Cat grin" that I have ever seen. I felt my breath got caught in my chest, and I couldn't even speak. If I thought he was beautiful before, he's even more beautiful now. "Bella, Bella," He mused. "You don't need to thank me for stating the obvious," he smiled, lighting up the dark night.

I accidentally let the corners of my mouth curl into a small, timid smile. I was smitten.

* * *

**Please review if you would like me to continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**The Topaz-Eyed Hitchhiker: Chapter 2**

**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited. I really appreciate it. And thanks again to Keely Jade and othspnluver!**

* * *

I don't know why he was staring at me so hard. But he was smiling too, so I guess that was a good sign. "Bella?" He said, getting my attention. He sounded amused... again. I honestly had no idea that I was this funny. Except for occasionally falling on my face accidentally, I don't see what's so funny about me.

I held my breath, wondering what he was going to ask. "Yes?" After all, this guy was full of surprises. Whatever he says next could knock my hands of the wheel, and send us flying into a ditch. I mean, I was already having enough trouble paying attention to driving with Mr. Perfect sitting next to me.

"When are you going to turn around?" His wandering eyes traced over my face with inquiry, yet he seemed to be laughing at the same time.

"What?!" Oh. My. God. When am I going to turn around? He's telling me that I haven't turned around yet? I guess you can add stupid to my list of "lovable" qualities. I wonder whose side of the family I inherited that from. I looked ahead and stared down the road. I can't believe I've been driving away from Forks, I thought angrily. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

I think he could tell that I was not happy, so he was _trying _to cover up his smile. No, it wasn't really working. Not one bit. He flashed a quick smile, showing his pearly whites before he was able to hide it completely. "I wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out." He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly and faced forward. It was probably the only time during our little road trip that he _wasn't_ looking at me.

His eyes were still forward, and every couple of seconds I would turn to glare at him, and he noticed. "Keep your eyes on the road, Bella," he mumbled, looking ahead.

"Yeah, _you_ keep your eyes on the road," I muttered. I was _almost_ mad. But it was hard to be mad at him. He tilted his head towards me, catching my glance. One look into those unusual, but beautiful topaz eyes and I melted completely, forgetting anger that I felt towards him at that moment.

"Are you mad?" He asked, a _slow_, lopsided grin spreading across his face. He probably knows from the last hour that that can get me to do or say anything.

I sighed, shaking my head slowly with a small smile. "What do you think?"

He snickered a little before answering my question. "Well, I can't read your mind, Bella. That's why I'm asking."

"No, Edward," I responded, shaking my head. "I'm _not_ mad. I can't be mad at you."

Edward smiled softly, but confused. He was probably wondering what reason I could possibly have for not being mad at a complete stranger. "Why not?" Like I was going to tell him what I was a thinking. There's a reason people can't read others' minds. At least mine anyway.

"Because, I don't want this to turn into The Hitcher." Edward just grinned, and I blushed in return. I rolled my eyes, trying to break the spell he had me under. "I can't believe you let me drive for an hour in the wrong direction," I chuckled.

"Yeah, well… you're entertaining. I forgot myself until you stopped talking."

"Yeah," I grinned. He was so sweet. "I'm going to pull over and get gas." I noticed that the tank was almost empty. No time like the present to stop for gas. Maybe Edward had to pee or something. I saw one from the corner of my eye, and pulled in the next lane to get off the exit. It was called "Random Gas". What a weird name for a gas station…

When I stopped in front of one of the pumps, I unbuckled my seatbelt, noticing Edward do the same. I looked at him inquisitively, wondering what he was doing.

"You just drove for over an hour, Bella," was his simple answer.

"I can pump my own gas, Edward."

"Says the girl who just drove for over an hour in the wrong direction." I gave him a warning glance which he didn't seem to pay too much attention to. "Bella, it's fine. I'll pump your gas." Maybe I have a dirty mind, but that definitely sounded wrong to me. I quickly averted my eyes from his face to my hands. I heard him snigger as he got out of the truck.

"Wait!" I yelled, knocking on the window. I probably looked like a mad woman, but I didn't care at the moment. Edward turned around and I rolled down the window.

"I'm using my credit card, Bella," He answered before I could even tell him anything. He said flashing it before me, in his hand.

"You don't have to do that," I told him, almost in a whisper.

"I want to." That was probably one of the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me. And a complete stranger at that. Does Mike Newton pay for the gas when he rides in my truck? No. _He doesn't_.

Edward climbed back into the truck, ruffling his hair with a groan as he sat down, and closed the door. "Thank you," I told him earnestly.

"You're welcome, Bella," he said. One, two, three. There it was. The crooked smile. And yes, of course I smiled back. I blinked a couple of times, and pulled forward onto the highway.

After about ten minutes of riding along the highway (in the right direction) in silence, he spoke up. "Bella, you look tired. Would you like me to drive?"

"No, no, I'm fine," I answered. I obviously wasn't very convincing because he had an 'are you sure' look on his face. "I'm sure, Edward. I'm fine."

"Well, if you don't want me to drive, maybe you should pull over and stop at a hotel or something." That actually sounded like a pretty good idea to me. I was extremely tired.

"Bella…"

"Yes?"

"You're going to accept an offer like that from a complete stranger?"

He was right. I probably sounded like a naïve little girl, but normally, I was wary of who I was with. Like I said before, I feel completely safe with him. "I-I trust you." He only nodded. I knew that I had nothing to worry about, and he knew that I knew that.

Edward looked around, and spotted a sign for a hotel as I passed the sign, and he told me the next exit to get off of. We drove along in silence as I followed his directions to the hotel.

"Edward, this is the _Hilton Hotel_." He nodded like it was completely obvious, and it was. He probably didn't tell me what hotel we were staying at before because he didn't want me to say "no". And I would've. He was completely insane if he thinks he was going to pay for this.

"Ready?" He unbuckled his seatbelt, and gracefully exited the truck. Before I knew it, he was over on my side of the door. He gently opened the door for me, holding out his hand as he did so. What did I do to deserve such a gentlemanly hitchhiker? I slid my hand into his and our fingers accidentally laced. I couldn't help but flush. Thank God it was dark outside. The only light was from the lights in the parking lot. Maybe it was just my overactive imagination at work, but I could have sworn I saw him smile as I took his hand.

* * *

We made our way to the front desk as we got inside. I definitely wasn't used to staying at ritzy places like this; it was a nice change of pace from other places. There was no one at the desk, so Edward hit the bell once. Still no one came out, so I hit it a couple more times. Six to be exact. Edward immediately put his hand to his mouth to keep from laughing. I was still ringing the bell when a woman came out of the back room, glaring at me, but her face softened when she looked at Edward. What a shocker.

"Hi, welcome to the Hilton Hotel, how may I help you?" She asked, making her voice sound as lustful as possible. What kind of people do the Hilton hire these days?

Edward smiled politely at her. "We'd like a room, please."

"There's only one room left, not much of a choice. Tourists. The room has one bed. King size." I swear I _heard_ Edward's smile drop. He turned towards me, and I was expecting the worst, but instead he looked _nervous._ I didn't know what to do or say, I was just as nervous and flabbergasted as he was. "Will that be fine for you and your," She looked over at me and turned her nose up. I wanted to smack her. "Girlfriend," she finished rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I'm-I'm not his girlfriend." I muttered before he got the chance to answer her. I wish.

The girl was wearing a name tag that said "Julie". Julie's face instantaneously lit up, and she _squealed "_Really?" She was probably hoping I was his sister or something. Fat chance.

I turned to look up at Edward, and he was wearing the same expression I was. He _could not _believe she just that. He looked like he didn't want to stay here anymore. "I get off at ten," She told Edward with a wink. Big surprise. The nerve of that girl.

"Yeah-yeah, but we're uh… dating," I whispered, suddenly becoming self conscious of what Edward was going to do in response. He slipped his hand over my hand that was lying on the top of the counter. I saw him grin and nod at Julie as he squeezed my hand. I didn't know what to say at all, so I said what I felt like I was being forced to say. "We'll take it." As soon as those words left my lips, Edward slid his credit card across the counter.

Julie's face turned into an angry, thin line. She looked like she wanted to kill me. "Oh," she answered forcefully, breaking the pencil that she held in her hand. "One moment please." She flashed a quick smile at Edward before turning to one of the computers.

"We're dating?" He whispered to me with the same grin on his face as before. He was still looking at Julie, though. I just rolled my eyes in response.

Julie handed Edward the two room keys. "You will be staying in room 1121," she told him with a fake smile. She gave Edward his credit card back. She actually _winked _and brushed her hand against his. _On purpose. _Edward looked annoyed, but maybe it was because he was just tired.

"Thank you, Miss."

"Oh. _Oh, _it's Julie." She looked like she was about to pass out. She even clutched the side of the counter, probably so she wouldn't fall over.

"Julie."

"Have a good night!" she yelled as we moved further and further from hearing range. Edward was still laughing when we made it to the door of room 1121. Our room. I was insanely nervous. And from the look on his face, he wasn't so sure of himself.

This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be so much fun to write! Please review and tell me what you thought! No flames please!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**The Topaz-Eyed Hitchhiker: Chapter 3**

**Thanks so much everyone!! For reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting! Thanks again to Keely Jade and othspnluver for helping me! And sorry this chapter took so long!**

* * *

I felt like I had lead bricks strapped to my feet. I did not want to walk through that door. It was too late now. It was practically my idea. In fact, it was my idea to share a bed with the man. The award for "Stupid Naïve Little Girl Who's Never Picked up a Hitchhiker Before, Picks One Up, and Decides to Spend the Night in the Same Bed with Him at the Hilton Hotel" would definitely go to me. Edward stood inside the room holding the door open. "You're going to let the cold air in," he mumbled, ruffling his hair with his free hand. "This isn't a motel," I shot back, dragging my feet across the carpet into the room. If I wasn't so nervous, I probably would have commented on how nice the room was and maybe said a 'thank you' or five thousand.

"Bella, I can sleep on the floor if that would make you more comfortable." He seemed genuinely concerned. And with good reason. My face was even paler than normal and I felt like I was about to throw up.

"No, no," I said flashing a smile about six times. "It's a big bed," I whispered staring at the bed and then back up at Edward. I think he knows that…

Edward took the side of the bed near the door and I took the one of the other side. I looked through my bag, and I realized that I did not bring anything to sleep in. "_Great_."

"What?" He asked as he took some of his stuff from his bag.

_Oops._ He heard me. "Nothing… I just didn't bring anything to sleep in," I quickly mumbled.

"Oh. Would you like to wear one of my shirts or something?" he asked me. I swear I was about to pass out.

"No. No that's okay, I just won't wear anything." I was smiling like an idiot for the longest time until I realized what I had just said.

"…"

I almost jumped at him to try to explain myself. I quickly hopped over to him, almost tripping over his bag. "I didn't mean I'd be _naked_, I meant_-"Why don't you dig the whole a little deeper, Bella._ "Um, yeah, sure thanks."

He stared at me for a while before chuckling softly. He does that a lot. I didn't know I was this amusing.

Is it hot in here or is it just me? No… or is it just Edward? It's probably just Edward. I could feel my face getting hotter, just from that comment I made. I need to be more careful about what comes out of my mouth…

Still smiling, he motioned me over to his bag. It was practically stuffed with clothing. Jeez, how much clothing does a hitchhiker need? He pulled out a robin's egg (blue) colored cotton T-shirt, a light purple long-sleeved tee, and a royal blue silk button up. A silk shirt? Was he trying to seduce me by offering me a silk shirt? Ha ha, not this time, Edward. I'm all cotton, Baby. Plus, what would house cleaning think if they came in in the morning and saw me in his silk shirt.

I reached out to the T-shirt and took it in my right hand before smiling sheepishly at him. "Thanks," I voiced timidly. "No problem, Bella." He looked me in the eyes, giving me yet another crooked smile.

I went to go change in the bathroom, and I closed the door softly before locking it. I quickly removed my clothing and replaced them with Edward's shirt. I looked in the mirror. The shirt fell about three inches about my knees. That's a little short for me. I tried to pull it down to cover my legs. Me being a generally self conscious person, I've never really "showed off" my body. Not even my best friend Jake had seen me in shorts. I sat down on the sink counter, waiting to give him time to change.

I'd wait about five more minutes, which was more than enough time for a guy to change clothing. While I was in the bathroom, I thought about the current situation that I had gotten myself into yet again. It was inevitable to think about anyway. Sharing a bed with a man I hardly know, wearing his t-shirt to bed… Charlie would be so _proud._

Time's up.

"Um… hey, Edward? I'm coming out… _of the bathroom_. Are you uh… dressed?" I didn't know how to ask a guy if he was dressed or not without it sounding weird. Instead I made it even more awkward for me. Here Edward was probably walking around in oblivion… actually, probably not since a poker face is not my strong suit.

"Yeah," was his reply. I could hear the sound of him zipping his bag. I fidgeted with the doorknob, forgetting I had locked it. I _finally_ got it unlocked, and if he heard all that, I figured that he thought I was a moron. I stepped outside of the bathroom and I almost fell over. Not because I'm ridiculously clumsy, but because of the sight before me.

I definitely wouldn't consider that "dressed". He was_ half naked_. He stood before me in pink plaid boxer shorts and nothing else. He didn't notice me standing there, staring at his perfect body. If there ever was a model for perfection, it would definitely be Edward.

I put one of my cool hands to my face, but it didn't help much. I felt as if my face was _on fire_. I tried to turn around, but my feet were rooted into the carpet. I tried to speak, but my mouth was dry. I cleared my throat, and he turned around. He looked me over twice, and then his eyes flashed to my face. "That's a nice color on you, Bella."

My heart was racing. "Thank you. Uh… nice boxers…" I was at a total loss for words. I could've said anything at that moment. He said thanks with a slightly embarrassed smile, but he knew that I was _clearly_ uncomfortable. My tomato red face probably gave it away.

"Bella, if you're uncomfortable, I can put a shirt on."

That wouldn't make much of a difference now that I've seen most of the package. "No, Edward, that's okay… I mean, if you're used to sleeping that way I don't-"

"Actually, I usually sleep without any clothes on."

"_What_?" I yelled, almost hysterically. I quickly sat down on the bed, unaware that I was staring at him with wide eyes. I couldn't breathe, so I apparently did not need to know that.

"Bella…" he touched my arm, his soft touch making me tremble. It sent me in a trance far into his unusually colored eyes until his voice brought me back to reality. "I was joking. No need to get excited," he smirked.

Too late. "Oh, yeah, I knew that," I said in almost a whisper also trying to cover up my embarrassment with a laugh that came out a little too shaky. This was definitely the most embarrassing moment of my life. No contest, but at least he wasn't laughing this time. That's a first.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

The Topaz-Eyed Hitchhiker: Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that this took so long, but I've finally gotten to write this next chapter. I hope you all like it. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted the last chapter. **

* * *

Edward picked his bag up and zipped open one of his pockets and looked up at me after doing so. "Bella, you should call your father to let him know you're okay." He seemed genuinely sincere, like he actually did care.

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed. I don't know if he was trying to get my mind of my previous embarrassment by bringing that up at that moment, but he was right. I had forgotten all about my fight with Charlie. It's easy to do when with someone as dazzling as Edward.

"I'm going to call my sister," he told me as he picked up his phone, and walked over to the other side of the room.

After a few moments, I heard a "yes, Alice, I'm fine". I took out my cell phone, and dialed my father's number. I didn't know if he would answer; he was probably out looking for me. The phone rang a couple of times, and then I finally heard the phone pick up. Before he could say anything I said, "Hi Dad, I'm okay, you can call off the search party."

There was silence on his end of the line, and then a long sigh. "Thank God you're okay, Bells," his voice was full of relief. "And, yeah, I'll call the boys off."

"Dad, I'm sorry." I truly was sorry. I overreacted, he overreacted. I should never have brought up his past with my mother. It started with paint, a "when are you going to get over her" which then spiraled into the massive fight that we had. But I was glad we both moved beyond that.

"It's okay, Bells, me too."

From there we shifted into an awkward silence which was filled when I could hear Edward laughing at something his sister was saying from behind me. "Bella are you with a boy right now?"

Uh-oh. I was _not _prepared for that. What was I supposed to say? No, Dad, he's a man? _"No, no. No no no no, Dad, no._ It was just the TV," I lied, reaching for the remote to turn the television. I quickly flipped through looking for something with laughter, but all that was on was a stupid vampire movie. After what seemed like forever, I found He seemed to believe me which was good. "Dad, I stopped off at a hotel tonight and I'll be home tomorrow."

"Okay, Bells. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Dad." I flipped my phone closed and turned around to see Edward closing his phone and tossing it onto his bag. It was hard to focus on his face, but it wasn't _impossible_.

Edward blinked once, like a thought came to his mind. "I'm sorry I didn't think of this before, Bella. Are you hungry? I could order room service." I didn't even think of food until he asked if I was hungry and I was hungry.

"Uh, yeah," was my grateful response. No less awkward than before, but still. "I'll order it," I offered, before asking him what he wanted.

"What are you having?"

So there are a couple things I've learned about Edward so far: The first thing being that he's incredibly hot, he's _very polite_, he laughs relentlessly… _at me_, and he likes to answer questions with questions. "I'm ordering pizza," I answered, looking down at the bed.

He nodded slowly and said, "Then I'll have the same."

Something about the about the way he said that made me blush; I could feel it. As I reached for the phone, I could see him smile out of the corner of my eye. I held the phone in my lap and pressed the red room service button. The phone rang for a little while before a man answered. "Room service."

Duh. "Hi, I'd like a mozzarella pizza sent up to room 1121, please."

"Sure, ma'am, it'll be ready and up in twenty minutes."

"Thank you." I hung up the phone and sat back on the bed, kicking my bare legs on top of the covers, crossing one over the other. This seemed to catch Edward's attention so when he realized that he was staring, he reached for the remote, flipped past the vampire movie and set his sights on… a slasher film. I never would have pegged him as that type of guy, but hey, it worked for me. There was no way I wanted to watch a love story between a vampire and a human. _Yawn._

Twenty minutes later we heard a light knock at the door and a "room service". Since I was closer to the door, I slid off of the bed and opened it. Much to my surprise, I saw the devil... Okay, not the devil, but close. _Julie._

Doesn't she have anything better to be doing at eleven-thirty at night?

"_Hi,"_ she greeted me with a _big_ grin, _pushing_ her way past me with the hot pizza in hand.

I backed into the room and closed the door slowly. I had a bad feeling about this. "Hi…" I looked around the room, frantically searching for Edward. Well I found him. The bathroom door was closed. I groaned silently, rolling my eyes. "I hate him."

"Don't you get off at ten?" I asked. I most definitely remembered her flirting and saying one of the most overused phrases in the world: "I get off at ten" with a wink and a suggestive smile.

"I took another shift." She set the pizza down on the table next to the bed.

"And aren't you the front desk… person?"

Julie seemed to be getting annoyed by these questions. Her eyes widened coldly at me and she ran her hair through her long blonde hair. "Yes," she responded with an obvious attitude. "I offered to come up here so Mark wouldn't have to." _No…_ you just wanted to see Edward again.

Her icy blue eyes darted around the room. Her bad attitude seemed to fade and she squealed like a deranged fangirl. "Is he here?"

Oh, poor girl. She was definitely some sort of insane, but that definitely did not help make the situation seem any less insane. "Julie-" I started before she cut me off.

She looked me over slowly eying the t-shirt I was wearing. Obviously it was a man's t-shirt and obviously she was going to call me out on that. "Is that a t-shirt?" She asked me.

Obviously. Like she didn't know. "Yeah… It's Edward's."

"It's Edward's t-shirt?!" She asked, walking towards me as I backed up.

"That's what I just said, yes. _Listen, Julie_, I'd appreciate it if you would stop stalking him." Clearly offended by that, Julie huffed and spun around quickly on her heels, whipping me with her blonde hair. I don't know if she was offended by me calling her a stalker or by me telling her to stop stalking Edward. A scary world we live in.

After _locking_ the door, I stormed over to the bathroom and opened the door to see Edward Cullen sitting on the counter, _dying _of laughter. Seeing my infuriated expression only made him laugh harder. "Edward, that was _not funny_. That was _scary_."

He stopped laughing as soon as I said scary, so I guess he agreed. "You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you out there alone with her. I just saw blonde hair and took off. I'm sorry."

"It's okay; I would've done the same thing if I were you." I shook my head with a smile and walked out of the bathroom with him following. I got the pizza off of the table and brought it over to the bed.

After he took his slice, he looked at me and I saw a crooked smile forming. "Bella, I had no idea you could be so rude."

"Oh, _come on_," I laughed, running my hands through my hair. "I did it for you. Would you rather have Julie draped over your chest right now?"

"I wouldn't, but thank you for putting that image in my mind." It was my turn to laugh at him now, and I did. He looked down at his slice of pizza while I laughed, then turned his haunting, topaz eyes and held my gaze, before a smile graced his lips. If I was standing instead of lying across the bed, I would have collapsed. "But thank you for saving me from my own personal stalker."

I glanced down before my brown eyes met his beautiful, golden orbs. Smiling coyly and in a whisper, I said, "_anytime_."

* * *

After a couple more slices, I removed the pizza box and the remaining contents from the bed, back onto the table. Edward had already moved over to his side of the bed, the one near the door. He lay on the bed, stretching his long, muscular legs out, rubbing his hand over his long toned torso. _Tease._

I peeked over at the clock which read twelve forty-five a.m.

Edward was almost knocked out already. Who knows how long he was walking around outside for. "Edward, let's go to sleep now," I told him, as I pulled the blanket on my side back. In a matter of three seconds, he was deep inside the covers. I chuckled softly to myself, but as soon as I sat down and kicked my legs into the bed, I realized that this was the part of the night that I had been dreading.

I put my head back onto the pillow and closed my eyes careful. In a few seconds, Edward had reached over and turned off the light. Laying there in the dark, I froze almost instantly and gripped the covers that were on top of me. My heart rate was increasing quickly, and I was _trying_ to breathe.

_Breathe, Bella. It's a big bed._

I heard Edward roll over in the dark, and I held my breath. "Bella, relax," he mumbled, drowsily. "If you'd be more comfortable with me sleeping on the floor, then kick me off of the bed." For someone who was almost out cold, he was pretty alert. Then I heard him sleepily laughing to himself before falling asleep. Of course he would.

I felt myself giving in to my body's needs and I started to mechanically relax. I wonder what I would dream about tonight.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Topaz Eyed Hitchhiker: Chapter 5**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! But I wrote the middle of the chapter first so it was hard to write the beginning and ending just from that. And thanks to everyone that reviewed, alerted, and favorited!**

**

* * *

  
**

Despite the fact that the mattress could be compared to sleeping on a fluffy, massive cloud, I had _the hardest _time staying asleep. Obviously Edward was as comfortable as he was when he first fell asleep because that dude sleeps like a rock. I don't think he moved at all in his sleep. Not even once. I even held my breath a couple of times so I could hear if he was breathing. _He was. _

Even with my being, well, the way I am, I actually was the one who took full advantage of the king-sized bed. The first time I woke up, I was not clinging to the sheets like I was when I had fallen asleep. No, I was actually extremely close to Edward. Close enough to feel his body heat, mind you, but not close enough to touch him. _Yet. _I knew it would only be a matter of time before I got that close. So being careful not to wake him, I slowly rolled over to where I had fallen into my slumber originally.

Now, I can recall a time when Edward actually did move, and that was the reason I woke up the second time. This time, Edward was facing me (remember, he's bare-chested) and I suppose I rolled over, and my hand gently caressed his chest. I froze _completely, _my heart beating wildly, and slowly slid my hand off of his warm, nicely toned abs. I rolled over yet again, and promised myself that if I stayed on my side, I would get a cookie in the morning.

So, do I get that cookie? Ha ha. _No. _This has possibly been the worst night of sleep that I have _ever _had. If I wasn't worrying about what I could possibly do unconsciously to my sleeping buddy, I would not be so tired. I sat up in bed and looked over Edward's snoozing body at the clock. Four-thirty in the morning. Terrific. I knew I'd probably fall asleep any moment now, so I should just try my best to _not _worry about where I would wake up, if I woke up again. My eyelids fluttered closed and I slept once more.

* * *

The next sound that woke me up was the sound of water hitting the shower floor in the bathroom. The sunlight was gleaming into the room, and as my eyes adjusted to the light, I realized that I was on Edward's side of the bed. A million thoughts flew into my mind at once. Was I practically on top of him when he woke up? I probably was. It wasn't like I could exactly control myself while we slept this morning.

I looked over at the clock which read nine o'clock. It was a little early for me to be waking up on a Saturday morning, but Edward _did _look like an early riser. I wonder why. Hopefully we wouldn't see that horrendous Julie anymore. It _was _morning and how many shifts could a girl take before she went from desperate to psych ward material? _That girl scares the crap out of me. _

I ruffled my bed head, propped up a pillow, and sat up straight in the bed, pulling back the covers, but pulling Edward's shirt down at least to mini-dress length. I heard the water from the shower in the bathroom stop running and I laid my head against the pillow I propped up before as I crossed one leg over the other. It was a subconscious thing, as I was still groggy and inattentive.

The bathroom door opened, and all the steam was released.

As drained as I was, my jaw dropped open, but I quickly closed it before he saw it hanging open. I guess he didn't expect me to be awake when he was done showering. He stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing, but a towel around his waist and a towel around his neck. His body was _still _wet from the shower and his damp hair dripped water down the front and sides of his face, so I'm definitely guessing that he _did not _expect me to be awake. He looked amazing.

He looked a little embarrassed by the attention – and by attention, I mean I couldn't look away – that he was receiving from me, so I guess it was a little awkward for him. "Uh," he said softly. "Good morning, Bella."

Yes. Good morning to me. I tried _my best _to formulate a sentence, but at this point even a _word _or twowould be good. "Morning, Edward," was my greeting with a smile.

He looked uneasily looked around the hotel room, at anywhere but my face, as I continued to stare at him, waiting for _him _to say something. Considering the – some would call it cute – moment that we shared last night before we went to bed, it was amazing how awkward it was right now. So, it probably wouldn't be this awkward if he wasn't just standing there in a towel. _Say something, _I ordered mentally. And it seemed to work.

He nodded slowly to himself, seeming to coax himself into filling the awkward silence. "I'll, uh, go change in the bathroom," he mumbled as he picked up his bag off of the floor, but I eagerly slipped off of the bed and grabbed my bag off of the floor on my side of the bed.

"That's okay," I said quickly as I backed into the bathroom door. I fidgeted with the door handle as I looked him over once by accident and the second time on purpose. Just couldn't get enough. "You can get dressed out here and I'll go take a shower and get dressed." I opened the door, not tearing my eyes away from his, then slipped inside the bathroom and quickly shut the door. I could hear him chuckle. Oh, and I _also _could hear the towel drop to the floor which did _wonders_ for my imagination.

I set my bag on the counter, undressed, then walked over to the shower to turn it on. It was then I realized that this was one of those complicated showers that I had no clue how to turn on. Great! Thanks to my lack of staying in hotels, I've never actually used a hotel shower before; therefore, I did not know how to turn one on. Stupid me.

I needed the help of the man in the next room, so I grabbed a towel from the towel rack, wrapped it around myself and opened the door. _I'm in a towel. _Clearing my throat, I began to speak. "Edward…"

His hair was still wet from his shower, and he was sitting cross-legged on the bed with his blazing, topaz eyes wandering from the television screen over to my towel clad body. "Bella," he started in clear shock and surprise. Awe was more like it. The way he couldn't take his eyes off of my body… I was starting to understand how he must have felt. "You're in a towel." Way to state the obvious.

"Yeah, I uh, don't know how to turn the shower on…" And suddenly I felt the dumbest I had ever felt before.

A grin broke out across his face. From what I could tell, it was mocking, but he said nothing to indicate that he was indeed making fun of me. He got off of the bed and walked into the bathroom over to the shower. I followed him over there and sat on the tub to watch him.

Edward bent over and kneeled on the side. As he showed me how to turn the shower on, I pulled the towel up over my chest more, which did not go unnoticed by him, and I smirked which was not ignored because it was returned. I was not taken out of my captivation until warm water came spraying down onto my right arm. "Edward!" Just being startled by the water caused me to let out that high pitched squeal of his name.

Edward's looked at me from the corner of his eyes and cocked his head to the side, giving me his crooked smile; the very one he gave me last night when we first met. He turned to the right, still smiling. "Sorry," he said huskily. He then got up from the tub and gracefully left the bathroom, closing the door on his way out.

Bringing a cool hand to my hot face, I mumbled, "I'm pretty sure that wasn't a sincere apology." How is it that I barely know the guy, yet he gets me all hot and bothered?

After I took a shower and got dressed, I left the bathroom with my hair damp and my bag in hand. "Ready to go, Edward?"

"If you are," was his answer.

We left the room and headed down the elevator to the lobby. Once we stepped onto the marble floor of the lobby, I heard "_psychotic" _from next to me. Was Edward calling _me _psychotic? "What?" I asked, and he answered me by nodding ahead at the front desk. I rolled my eyes.

Julie. She's a freakin' psycho.

Luckily the psycho was attending to another guest who was probably checking out. Edward hurried over to a woman behind the counter who was free and I quickly followed him over. Her name was Sarah and unlike Julie, she did not have a heart attack when she first glanced at Edward. She greeted the both of us with an equally illuminating smile as she took our room keys. "Did you have a nice stay?" She asked as she punched a couple of things into the computer.

I looked over at Julie who was _pouting. _From the corner of her eye, she was staring at Edward, which Edward noticed. "We had a _brilliant _night," he answered with a smile. He is _fantastic. _He's just giving Julie reasons to kill me. After hearing his answer, Julie fixated a glare on me.

The only reason she stopped was when Sarah's warning brown eyes locked with Julie's and she turned away. "That's great," she said. "One moment please." She turned and whispered to Julie. I'm not sure if it was meant to be a loud whisper, but what she had to say was pretty funny… and now I know that it's a fact. She _is _a psycho. "Julie, you can't stalk _every_ 'hot' guest we have. First that Dean guy, and now him? Get a life."

I will forever be indebted to Sarah for that comment. Me and Edward exchanged glances, which stopped me from breaking into laughter. "We need to tip her," I whispered to Edward, not able to stop the giggles.

"_Way _ahead of you," he said as he started taking a fifty dollar bill from his wallet. Sarah turned back to the counter and he placed the bill into her hand. _"Thank you," _he said with a grateful smile.

Sarah looked taken aback for a moment, obviously not expecting that form of gratitude. "Thank you, come again!" she responded even though she obviously knew we wouldn't.

_Don't count on it._

"Have a nice day," Edward and I both said together.

We walked to the parking lot where my red truck waited for us. The droplets from the rain were still sitting on top of it and we walked over to our respective sides and entered the vehicle. As I pulled out of the Hilton Hotel, a thought came across my mind and I smiled. Edward was free from his stalker. I'll bet he was excited. "So, I guess you're happy about being free from Julie, huh?"

He leaned against the back of the seat and stretched out his legs. "Yes, extremely," he uttered with a beam. "I'll never have to see her again, and there's no way she could possibly find me."

I winced a little bit, before hesitating, but I still kept going, "You know she knows your full name, right? She _did _see it when you handed her your credit card."

"Bella," he laughed nervously. "That's…" he paused, seeming to picture Julie running after him, or maybe even following behind us in her own car, and he looked in the rearview mirror_ just to make sure. _ "That's not funny."

"Okay, _sorry, _it's not funny. Even if she did try to come after you, I bet Sarah would keep her in check. And I wouldn't let that psycho come near you anyway," I muttered, as I gripped onto the steering wheel tighter. With Edward, I seem to have a way of saying things that _could_ come off as creepy - since we hardly know each other - but, I'll admit it, in a few short hours, I have come to _like him, _and not just in a 'friend way'.

_How is it that I feel comfortable with a man I hardly know?_ Well, there's something about him that made me feel safe; that I didn't need to worry about stranger danger, but there was also the fact that he was just perfection… in every way possible.

"Thank you, Bella. And I would protect _you _from Julie, if she ever tried to kill you."

I smiled inwardly to myself, and bit down on my lip. "Really?"

"_In a second."_

_

* * *

  
_

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Topaz Eyed Hitchhiker: Chapter 6**

_**Hi everyone! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this fic so far. It really meant so much! And this is the final chapter of this story.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

As I drove down the highway, Edward would make not so subtle hints indicating that he wanted to drive. He would say things like "if you're tired of driving, let me" or "I'll drive when we stop to get gas." If he kept making these hints, I would definitely let him drive. I mean, we hadn't even been driving for fifteen minutes and he was still pushing. But I was going to let him drive. _Eventually. _

It was ten minutes of silence from then on. Not awkward silence, but we both stayed quiet. At times, I would look over at him and he'd be smiling. But his smiling was probably code for "can I" - no - "_may I please drive now?"_ Gosh, he's so cute sometimes.

One of the times I happened to look over at him, he grinned like he wanted to say something. I raised my eyebrows, telling him to go on. He chuckled a little bit before speaking, and he leaned back into the chair. "You talk in your sleep, you know." His innocent grin had turned into a mischievous one, then back to the innocent, and I desperately wanted to know what I said.

"Well, what did I say?" Anything that I could've said ran through my head at that moment so I figured that it definitely must've been good for him and bad for me, if he broke out in a mischievous grin. _Actually, _bad must be an understatement. It must've been embarrassing for me. But then again, I was definitely used to it by now. I've been embarrassing myself for my whole life. Nothing new, but way more mortifying considering _who _I'm sitting next to.

He cocked his head to the side slowly. "That's _not _important."

Why would he bring that up if he wasn't going to tell me what I said? "Edward, what did I say?" All he had to do to shut me up was look over at me with those eyes and that crooked smile. He did, _and it worked. _That took my mind off of that conversation for a couple more minutes. But still, I couldn't believe he'd do that on purpose. He's definitely more perceptive than I gave him credit for.

His silky voice broke my silence when he spoke my name. "Bella." That was probably just to make sure I wasn't in shock – still in shock. He probably noticed how long it had been since I stopped blinking. That happened right when he smiled which probably _amused the crap out of him _as I always seem to do. I gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Yes?"

"You know… we'd make it to Forks faster if you'd allow me to drive."

"Fine." _Finally _was more like it. I laughed quietly to myself and I pulled over to the side of the road. Once I took the keys out of the ignition, I placed them into Edward's hand, and we got out of our respective sides to switch. When we got in and shut the doors, Edward rolled down the windows of my truck, and took off down the highway. And when I say took off, I mean he _flew _down the highway. "Edward, slow down, this isn't the Daytona 500!" I quickly checked behind me for any police officers that may have _happened _to be around. There weren't.

He was going at a solid eighty-eight miles per hour, which was probably more than my baby could handle, and _way _past the speed limit. When his only answer was an amused grin, I said, "I knew I didn't want to let you drive," under my breath.

Edward then smiled once again. He had his left hand on the steering wheel and he'd look back and forth at the road and my eyes. "_Well_ at least we'll get back _much _sooner now."

"Ha ha. Are you saying I drive slowly?"

"No, well… _yes._"

I shook my head and laughed. The wind that blew through the windows was pleasant, while we sped down the highway. I could actually get used to the speed… as long as he was driving. The feel of the wind against my skin was relaxing enough to put me to sleep and that was exactly what was happening.

* * *

A couple hours later, I woke up, and we were back in Washington, and soon we would be in Forks. I thought about how Edward was moving here, and how most likely he'd be transferring to Forks High School. When we approached the entrance to the school, I quickly told him to pull into the parking lot.

Edward drove around the entire school before picking a space to park in. When he parked, he asked me questions about school and how I liked it. I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes at my cliché answer. "It's fine…" Even with a great answer like that, I still felt the need to elaborate. "Fine meaning, it's nothing special. It's Forks, you know? At least the people are nice enough."

He leaned over from the driver's seat, close to me. "Maybe you'll like it better now that I'm going to be attending here."

"Probably," I muttered, hoping he _did _hear me.

"What's your favorite class here, Bella?"

"Biology. Mr. Banner's great." And it was. I wasn't the type to lie about my favorite class, as if it was really lunch as most of my mindless classmates would say which doesn't even count as a class anyway. His eyes seemed to light up when I mentioned biology.

"That's my favorite class too."

I _really _hope we'll be in the same class…

Edward looked at the clock on the dash. I assumed he needed to be home soon, so he backed out of the space and drove out of the school lot. As we drove along, I saw that he looked a lot more relaxed driving than he did just sitting there. And he still looked extremely relaxed only sitting.

In a matter of minutes once we passed a bunch of trees and forest, we came up to his house. It was the weirdest, most amazing house I've ever seen in my life. His simple explanation for the openness of the house was "we like the sun."

It seemed like no one was home, so he parked in the driveway. He took my keys from the ignition and we both got out, and I walked over to his side of the car. He dropped them into my hand. "Thanks, Bella," he said. "It was fun."

I got lucky this time, picking up a hitchhiker who wasn't creepy or crazy. We definitely did have a lot of fun. "Yeah, it was." I looked down at my feet as he looked down at me. Before I knew it, surprising us both, I stood on my tiptoes and connected my lips with his soft mouth. When I pulled back, I could _feel _myself blushing. "Uh… welcome to Forks?" I laughed nervously, looking up at him.

"Do you welcome everyone to Forks this way?"

"Only the cute hitchhikers I pick up."

He flashed me his infamous, adorably sexy and mind melting crooked smile with his topaz eyes that sparkled in bliss. "Good. Because if you did, I'd be jealous. See you around, Bella." He smiled at me one last time before he walked into his house.

I got into my truck and drove away, smiling and as happy as ever. I had just had the best night leading into the day of my life and that was all because I just _happened _to pick up a random hitchhiker on the side of the road. In a couple hours, I had ended up getting semi-stalked by a complete psycho, seeing a man I hardly knew half naked in boxers, worn one of his shirts, slept in the same bed with him, kissed him…

…and ended up completely love-struck.

* * *

_**Okay, so once again, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and favorited! Please review one last time! Thanks! **_


End file.
